memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2380
Events Politics *'Stardate 56979.5': The Klingon Empire agrees to make the planet Remus and the Remans their protectorate. *The Federation begins providing material and humanitarian aide to the devastated Romulan Star Empire, and attempts to facilitate negotiations for the re-establishment of permanent government. *After a failed attempt at Reman colonization of a continent on Romulus, the Remans are eventually relocated to the Klingon planet of Klorgat VII. *At a diplomatic conference, the Klingon Empire agrees to end its expansionist policies. * Hugh, together with Rebekah Grabowski, is now the leader of a group of de-assimilated former Borg drones known as the Liberated. Conflicts *Klingon and Romulan forces continually come to blows as Klingon ships patrol much of the Romulan Star Empire. * Borg supercube crisis: A group of Borg cut off from the Collective after Voyager's collapse of the Borg transwarp network creates a massive cube with the aim of destroying Earth. The USS Enterprise is eventually able to disable the cube by killing the new Borg Queen }}. Some time later the inactive cube adapts, and assimilates the visiting Admiral Kathryn Janeway, making her its new Queen. The cube's adaptations include a new form of assimilation dubbed absorption and strikes out at the Federation, causing massive casualties in the Slaughter of Sector 108. Nearing its target, Earth, the then massive cube is eventually stopped with a successful deployment of the Endgame virus. *'Stardate 57898.0': The , a ship that was assimilated by the Borg under Queen Janeway's command, is finally destroyed by the crew of the Enterprise, using a multivector agent. Political offices *Kalavak becomes Romulan ambassador to the United Federation of Planets. Federation politics *Koa is formally admitted to the United Federation of Planets. * Federation Councillor Eleana of Delta joins the Federation Judiciary Council. Romulan politics *Romulan militant group the Empty Crown attempts to coup the government, but is stopped by the intervention of the Hazard Team and the Enterprise-E. *'Stardate 57023.3': Tal'Aura consolidates her hold on the praetorship, and by the end of the year is opposed only by Imperial Fleet Commander Donatra, whose fleet seizes control of several farming worlds. *Donatra declares the existence of the Imperial Romulan State with herself as Empress. Starfleet operations *The [[USS Sugihara|USS Sugihara]] patrols Tzenkethi space. * Stardate 57717.0: The is exploring the star cluster NGC 6281 where it discovers a being known as the Noh Angel. USS Titan *The [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] is transported to the Small Magellanic Cloud, where it re-establishes contact with the Neyel. *The [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] makes first contact with the Pa'haquel, and visits a cosmozoan ecosystem in the Vela OB2 Association. Promotions and Transfers *Dr. Stevenson replaces Dr. Beverly Crusher as Chief Medical Officer of the ''Enterprise'' temporarily. TNG video game: Elite Force II *Lieutenant Alexander Munro transfers to the Enterprise-E to bring Hazard Team to Starfleet's flagship. Other former Voyager teammembers Telsia Murphy, Juliet Jurot, Austin Chang, Chell, and Elizabeth Laird join him. New team members include Ensigns Korban, Namkcots Sirhc, Jonathan Struhlem, and Kenioth Thompson. Ensign Sydney Stockman is assigned to pilot the Enterpise Hazard Team's shuttle. *Lieutenant Commander Tuvok is briefly assigned to the Enterprise-E to integrate the Hazard Team, as well as serve in place for Worf who is on leave. *Admiral William Ross, Starfleet Liason to the President, retires. *Captain T'Vrea takes command of the [[USS Io|USS Io]]. *'Stardate: 57020.5': Tuvok is promoted to Commander, and transfers to the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] under Captain William T. Riker as tactical and second officer. *Lieutenant Sara Nave, chief of security on the Enterprise-E, transfers to the conn. She is replaced by Lieutenant Lionardo Battaglia. *Worf is promoted to Commander and becomes first officer of the Enterprise. *Lieutenant Commander Miranda Kadohata returns to the USS Enterprise-E, after giving birth. She assumes the position of second officer and operations manager. *After the deaths of Sara Nave and Lionardo Battaglia, Lieutenant Zelik Leybenzon is transferred to the Enterprise and takes the position of chief of security. * Lieutenant Zelik Leybenzon transfers from the Enterprise to the USS Bhutto * Lieutenant T'Ryssa Chen transfers from the to the Enterprise as diplomatic officer and contact specialist. Astronomical events *The Neyel Homeworld is destroyed. *The recently re-classified planet Pluto and its moons are destroyed when they are "absorbed" by a Borg cube. People Births and Deaths *Cwansi, the son of Lieutenant Commander Robin Lefler and the deceased Si Cwan is born on New Thallon. *Former-President Jaresh-Inyo dies at his home on Mars. *Lieutenanta Sara Nave and Lionardo Battaglia are amongst the casualties of the USS Enterprise crew in offensives against a Borg cube. *'June': Admiral Kathryn Janeway is among many casualties of a Borg assault on the Federation. }} *Hugh sacrifices himself to make sure the multivector agent is "delivered" to the Borg *Doctor Villers and Lieutenant Mick Gold are killed by the Brethren during their attack on the . *Doctor Selar dies on the planet AF1963, during a successful attempt to rescue Cwansi. Relationships * Stardate 57312 (April 24): Tom Paris sees B'Elanna Torres for the last time for over one year, after she has finished constructing unregistered vessel 47658 (aka Home Free), which will be her hiding place for the forseeable future * Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher are married. * Later that year, Beverly gets pregnant. Alternate Timelines *In an alternate timeline in which the crashes following the unsuccessful deployment of quantum slipstream drive in 2375, Starfleet officially abandons the search for the lost starship. References and notes Stories |}} Images from Image:The Cantino.jpg|Sign for the Cantino Image:Enterprise-E 2380 ef2.jpg|USS Enterprise-E Image:Hazard Team group photo - 2380.jpg|The Enterprise's Hazard Team Image:Jack Franklin ensign.jpg|Specialist Jack Franklin Image:Liz Laird 2380.jpg|Ensign Elizabeth Laird Image:Kleeya.jpg|Kleeya, an Idryll woman rescued by the ''Enterprise''-E Image:Korban ensign.jpg|Ensign Korban, the Hazard Team's new Weapon Specialist Image:Alison Pearson.jpg|Ensign Alison Pearson Image:Jean-Luc Picard, 2380 ef2.jpg|Captain Jean-Luc Picard Image:Derek Russel ensign.jpg|Ensign Derek Russel Image:Namkcots Sirhc.jpg|Ens Namkots Sirhc Image:Sydney Stockman.jpg|Ensign Sydney Stockman Image:Jonathan Struhlem denobulan.jpg|Ensign Johnathan Struhlem Image:Kenioth Thompson.jpg|Ensign Kenoith Thompson Connections * Category:Years